The Lost Apprentices
by rachtorr13
Summary: Remember when Feathertail and Stormfur were born? What happened to the third kit that supposedly died at birth? Did she really die, or was she abandoned to survive on her own, until a certain rogue who holds answers about herself that she didn't even know she was looking for, finds her wandering the abandoned woods, alone.-PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The camp bustled with activity as dawn approached. Firestar emerged from his den a padded over to the fresh-kill pile, when a commotion at the camp entrance diverted his attention. Ignoring the plump looking thrush he had been eyeing, Firestar went to meet the dawn-patrol. Hollyleaf jumped in front of Brambleclaw before the deputy could answer Firestar's curious gaze.

"There were strangers by the border today," Hollyleaf blurted out. "But they ran away before we could chase them off." She growled, her green eyes narrowing.

Brambleclaw slapped his tail over his daughter's mouth before she could say anything else. "We didn't get a good look at them, and they didn't cross the border," the deputy informed Firestar. "But they did do some hunting."

Firestar's tail twitched; at he said nothing as Thornclaw spoke up.

"We saw some feathers and a half-eaten squirrel on WindClan's territory in the woods." The tabby warrior said as he stretched in the morning warmth.

"I see," Firestar nodded thoughtfully. "Why don't you all go and get some fresh-kill. Brambleclaw, come to my den when you are finished."

The dark-brown tabby nodded, and then followed the rest of his clan mates to the heaping pile of freshly killed prey.

As Sandstorm and Firestar shared his momentarily forgotten thrush and a fat mouse, Firestar could fell Sandstorm's curious gaze burning into his pelt, which only deepened when Brambleclaw entered his den. Firestar gulped down the rest of his thrush and addressed his mate. "Sandstorm, could you go and tell Honeypaw help Poppypaw clear out the elders' bedding?"

Sandstorm's green eyes narrowed, but she whisked out of the den without a word.

Firestar sighed and turned to Brambleclaw. "I want to discuss what your patrol witnessed this morning." He stated, gesturing for Brambleclaw to sit by him.

"That's what I assumed," The warrior replied. "What do you think you're going to do?"

"Well they weren't on our territory, but they did eat what is considered ThunderClan prey," The flame colored tom said. "I think I'll just tell the clan to keep their eyes out for any unfamiliar cats." Firestar stood up and beckoned Brambleclaw to follow him. "Are you sure you didn't get a good look at them?" He asked.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "Well it was definitely a she-cat and a tom. One had a silvery-gray pelt and the other… well I only remember seeing a long, dark tail."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Firestar bounded up onto Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather together!" he yowled. It didn't take long for the clan to gather beneath the ledge, as most of them were just beginning to emerge from their dens. The cats looked up at their leader expectantly. Clearing his throat, Firestar raised his voice. "This morning, dawn-patrol spotted two unfamiliar cats near the WindClan border." He paused as murmuring broke out beneath him.

"What did they look like?" Sorreltail called out.

"Did they take any prey?" Graystripe growled.

Firestar flicked his tail and waited for the clan to calm down. "There was one tom and a she-cat. One of them is reported to have a silvery-gray pelt and the other was seen to have a long, dark tail." Firestar turned to address Graystripe, raising his voice as the cats began whispering to one another again. "A half-eaten squirrel and some feathers were found in the forest area of WindClan's territory."

The gray warrior looked outraged, and many cats began yowling furiously.

Dustpelt lashed his tail angrily. "That's ThunderClan prey!

Spiderleg agreed. "I say we drive these rogues out," he yowled angrily. "That's ThunderClan prey!"

Firestar yowled into the anger filled clearing. "Cats of ThunderClan, listen to me! We do not know who these cats are, or why they are here. All I ask of you is to keep your senses alert for any sign of them."

"What if we see them? Can we chase them off?" Lionblaze narrowed his eyes.

"No," Firestar commanded sharply. "Find out who they are and why they are here, if they are willing to talk, and then bring them to me."

Sandstorm dug her claws into the ground. "What if they're not willing to talk?" She asked.

Firestar lashed his tail. "Chase them out, and make them wish they'd never stepped paw in out territory." He leaded down from Highledge and the clan became alive with talk of the new strangers.

"Squirrelflight, Whitewing," Firestar beckoned the two she-cats over to him. " I think it's time for Icepaw and Foxpaw to be assessed. Their training has been progressing nicely, I'm assuming."

Whitewing nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, Icepaw is definitely ready."

Squirrelflight flicked her tail at her apprentice. "As is Foxpaw. Should we bring another warrior?" she asked.

Firestar nodded. "Bring Birchfall. He's about ready to mentor."

Whitewing nodded and went off to find her apprentice.

Squirrelflight stayed behind and waited until the white she-cat was out of earshot before lowering her voice and speaking to her father. "You're more worried about these rogues than you're letting on, aren't you?"

Firestar sighed and looked at his daughter. "Yes, well we don't need anymore Sols, that's for sure. Just be careful today outside of camp, and stay alert. " He cautioned Squirrelflight.

The ginger she-cat purred in amusement. "Don't worry Firestar. I won't let any rogues hurt me or my clan!" She touched her tail to her father's shoulder briefly before bounding after Whitewing, Birchfall, and the two enthusiastic apprentices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for reviewing to those of you who did! You're feedback is very important to me :)**

**Brambleclaw Suck -Actually, I hate to contradict you but Silverstream did have three kits, but in the series, one died and was buried with her by the stream.**

**I am posting 2 chapters tonight because chapter 3 is really short- Hope you like it, and please review! As I said before, I always appreciate your feedback!**

Chapter 3

"Let's hunt some more before we head back to camp." Birchfall suggested. The light was fading and both apprentices had completed their assessments in a matter of time.

Squirrelflight praised the young warrior. "Good thinking Birchfall, let's check the WindClan border while we're at it." She added.

The two apprentices picked up their prey and ran after the three warriors.

Suddenly Icepaw dropped her prey. "Whitewing," she whispered. "The rogues! They're over there!" She pointed her tail through the trees.

The two strange cats began walking toward them.

"Should we attack them?" Foxpaw yelped.

Birchfall looked at the apprentice. "No, Firestar said to try and talk to them."

The young apprentice fell silent and slowly backed away behind his mentor as the strangers approached.

The sleek, dark tom spoke first. "Greetings, "I am Ravenpaw. Are you of ThunderClan?"

Squirrelflight stepped forward in surprise. "Ravenpaw? It's me, Squirrelflight, Firestar's daughter."

"You're Squirrelflight?" Ravenclaw exclaimed. "You've change a lot since I last saw you."

Squirrelflight shuffled her paws uncomfortably. "Yes, well, how did you find the clans? And where is Barley?" she asked, referring to the old loner Ravenpaw had lived with.

"Well it's a very long story that I think Firestar," He glanced at his companion. "And Graystripe would like to hear first." Ravenpaw replied.

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes at the pretty she-cat standing next to Ravenpaw. "Okay," She nodded. "We'll bring you back to camp."

As they began making their way back to camp, Foxpaw looked up at Ravenpaw looked up at Ravenpaw. "Why do you have an apprentice's name? You look old and you're not even a clan cat!"

"Foxpaw!" Squirrelflight scolded her apprentice lightly.

Ravenpaw only meowed with amusement. "I'm as old as Firestar, but I left ThunderClan before I could become an apprentice." The tom explained.

Icepaw was going to ask why when the group of cats realized they had reached camp. As they walked through the entrance, a shocked gasp was heard from Graystripe.

"Silverstream?" He exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it!**

**(Here's what you should know: Much is revealed in this chapter and Ravenpaw makes a certain request that Firestar isn't sure what to do about)**

Chapter 4

Every cat that had heard Graystripe's exclamation suddenly looked up at Highledge.

Firestar emerged from his den. "Ravenpaw?" The leader exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Where is Barley?"

Ravenpaw dipped his head. "Firestar, I have much to tell you. May I speak to you and Graystripe," he paused, looking around at the cats that had gathered around him. "Alone, please?"

Firestar twitched his tail and swept his gaze over the pretty she-cat at his old friend's side.

"And with Silverpaw, of course." Ravenpaw added quickly, running his tail over his companion's flank.

Okay, everyone, please return to your duties. Ravenpaw, Graystripe… Silverpaw, follow me."

The four cats walked to Firestar's den as Graystripe continued to stare wide-eyed with shock at the silver-gray tabby.

"So," Firestar said as they sat down. "Ravenpaw, you have much to explain." He swished his tail at the sleek dark tom, letting him know to begin speaking.

Ravenpaw shuffled his paws. "I don't really know where to begin, so I guess I'll introduce Silverpaw." He gestured at the blue-eyed she-cat. "Silverpaw found me a couple moons after you left with Millie, Graystripe." Ravenpaw nodded at the gray tom. "But she wasn't Silverpaw yet, of course, but-"

Graystripe interrupted. "Can you please just explain why she look _exactly_ like Silverstream?!" The warrior looked as if he had seen a StarClan warrior.

The Silverstream look-alike stepped out in front of Ravenpaw. "Maybe I should explain this part of the story." She meowed calmly. The silvery-gray tabby looked at Graystripe. "I look like Silverstream because I am her daughter," she paused. "And yours."

The silence fell upon the den so loudly; Firestar couldn't process his thoughts.

"M-my daughter?" Graystripe choked out. "B-but that's impossible! Silverstream only had-" Suddenly the den was silent once more as the gray warrior looked at his old friends. A look of understanding passed between the three toms as the remembered the mourning of Silverstream, and her "dead" kit.

"You're alive!" Firestar exclaimed. "But… how?!"

Silverpaw shrugged. "I don't know." I lived with some rogues for while before I found Ravenpaw. He told me I looked a lot like someone he knew a while ago but at the time brushed it off. Ever since then he's been training me as an apprentice."

Graystripe closed his slack jawed mouth. "But, how did you figure out that you were my daughter?"

"I kept having dreams… about being by a river and seeing a silver cat." She paused. "And a lot of blood."

Ravenpaw hopped in. "Then, I told her about you and Silverstream," He acknowledged Graystripe. "We actually just assumed that you were Silverpaw's parents." He admitted sheepishly.

Firestar cut in. "Wait a minute… where's Barley?"

Ravenpaw and Silverpaw suddenly looked very sorrowful. "Ravenpaw's tail drooped. "Barley," he struggled to get the words out. "He died a few moons ago. Right before we were going to tell him we wanted to come find the clans."

Silverpaw stroked her tail along her companion's shoulder. "I think he knew we were going to leave anyways. Remember Ravenpaw, he said he would watch over us wherever we went." Sadness flickered in the she-cat's intense blue eyes.

Firestar and Graystripe exchanged a look of sadness. "Barley was a great cat. He always took care of us when we were passing through and for that we will forever be grateful to him."

Graystripe nodded in agreement. "He will be honored among the clans no matter what skies he walks."

For a fourth time, the den was cloaked in silence as the four cats grieved the old loner.

Firestar looked at Silverpaw after a moment. "So you've been training as an apprentice?"

"Yes. Ravenpaw has been mentoring me...Actually, we cam here hoping to-"

Ravenpaw slapped his tail over Silverpaw's mouth.

Firestar encouraged Ravenpaw to speak. "You came here to…"

Ravenpaw shuffled his paws bashfully. "We came here wondering if we could receive warrior names… and join, well re-join for me, the clan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews! Iknow there are questions about how many kits Silverstream had and I believe she had 3 but one died at birth. I will look into though! Here's chapter 5! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 5

Firestar's ears flicked with surprise. "I should have guessed that would be what you wanted. Ravenpaw, your warrior name is definitely overdue." The ginger tom looked over at Silverpaw and thought for a moment. "I think I'll have some warriors show you two around so you get a feel of the territory tomorrow, and then we can assess Silverpaw and see just how well you mentored her." He addressed Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw's tail flicked with excitement. "Does that mean I get my warrior name tonight?" He asked.

Firestar nodded. "Yes, we will hold the ceremony as soon as I explain what is going on to the clan." Graystripe, why don't you go find Stormfur? I think he may want to meet Silverpaw."

The gray warrior nodded and swept out of the den.

Firestar swished his tail thoughtfully. "You do look a lot like you mother." He commented, addressing the silver-gray she-cat.

Silverpaw ducked her head. "So I've been told." She replied respectfully, glancing at Ravenpaw, who was excitedly cleaning his sleek, dark pelt.

"Okay," Firestar stood up and stretched. "I should go address the clan now." He looked at the two new clan members. "You may want to stay in here until I'm done. I'll have Stormfur come and fetch you for your warrior ceremony, Ravenpaw." And with that, the leader left the den.

After Firestar left, Silverpaw looked at her mentor with worry in her eyes. "Ravenpaw, do you really think Firestar will let me become a warrior, or was he just saying that?"

Ravenpaw looked up in surprise. "Of course you'll become a warrior Silverpaw, I trained you." He meowed jokingly. Then his eyes turned serious. "Don't worry. You have twice the amount of experience as the other apprentices, and don't forget. You do have the blood of the clan in you."

Silverpaw's ears twitched. "Two clans." She muttered.

Ravenpaw's eyes narrowed. "Silverpaw, you should be proud to have RiverClan and ThunderClan blood. Both your parents have served their clan's greatly."

"I am proud!" Silverpaw protested. "It just seems like having mixed blood on top of living apart from the clans for the most of my life will make it even harder for every cat to accept me."

Ravenpaw padded over to his apprentice. "When you become a warrior, you swear to protect and defend your clan with your life. Do you think you can do that?"

Silverpaw nodded vigorously, with fire in her eyes. "Yes. I want to make my clan proud of me. I want to feel like I belong and that's the only way I feel I'll be able to do that."

Ravenpaw looked his apprentice with pride. "Then let the clan know that by being the best ThunderClan cat you can be." He said.

Suddenly a dark-gray, broad-shouldered tom stuck his head into Firestar's den. His eyes widened in surprise. "Graystripe was right, you do look like Silverstream!" He said.

Silverpaw cocked her head to the side. "You knew our mother?"

Stormfur stepped into the den. "Well, I didn't know her, but I've heard of her… but you look a lot like Feathertail too. Every cat said Feathertail looked like Silverstream as well." The warrior's eyes turned sorrowful.

Silverpaw stepped forward and brushed muzzles with her brother. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have known Feathertail. From what Ravenpaw has told me, she was a very brave cat."

Stormfur looked at his long-lost sister. "She was. Feathertail would've liked to know you as well." Suddenly the dark gray tom looked at Ravenpaw. "Oh, Firestar said to tell you he's ready for your warrior ceremony." He paused. "Are you?"

Ravenpaw looked steadily into the warrior's amber eyes. "I've been ready for a long time now."

The three cats stepped out of Firestar's den and into the fading sunlight. Silverpaw could feel all the eyes on her as she walked over to the other side of the clearing to sit with her father. "They're all looking at me." She whispered to Graystripe.

He licked her ear comfortingly. "In a good way." He promised.

Firestar cleared his throat. "ThunderClan, before I begin this warrior ceremony, I'd like to say a few words about Ravenpaw here. Many seasons ago, as many of you know Ravenpaw left the ThunderClan, although you do not know the reason why." He paused. "Ravenpaw left because it was believed that Tigerclaw was going to kill him because Ravenpaw knew that Tigerclaw had killed Redtail."

The cats in the clearing gasped.

Firestar raised his voice as they began whispering to each other. "But now, Ravenpaw has returned to re-join ThunderClan and I expect you to welcome him pleasantly. He has long since earned his warrior name, and now it is time for him to receive it." Firestar looked down at Ravenpaw. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Ravenpaw quivered with excitement.

"Ravenpaw," Firestar said. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Ravenpaw said with reverence.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenheart. StarClan honors your loyalty, courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar leaped down from Highledge and padded over to Ravenheart and rested his muzzle on the new warrior's head and Ravenheart promptly licked Firestar's shoulder.

"Ravenheart!" Silverpaw purred as she went to congratulate her mentor.

Graystripe bounded up to his old friend. "Congratulations Ravenheart!"

All the senior warriors began to crowd around Ravenheart as they welcomed him back and congratulated him. The new warrior's amber eyes shone with pride in the emerging starlight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews! Clarification: Sliverstream did only have Feathertail and Stormfur! My mistake:) also Redtail was killed by Tigerstar, not Oakfur, which I fixed in the last chapter. Here's Chapter 6! Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW**

Chapter 6

Silverpaw padded out of the apprentice's den into the morning sunlight.

Looking around she saw that few other cats had emerged into the clearing.

Ravenheart padded up to Silverpaw. "Did you have a good sleep last night?" He asked.

Silverpaw ducked away from her mentor as he swiped his tongue over her ears. "Yes, the nest was much more comfortable than what we've had over the past few moons."

Ravenheart looked into the she-cat's blue eyes. "Are you okay, Silverpaw?"

Silverpaw flicked her tail impatiently. "When will I be assessed?" she said angrily. "Firestar said I could become a warrior after I get assessed."

Ravenheart calmly ran his tail over Silverpaw's flank. "He said you _might _become a warrior after you're assessed. Believe me Silverpaw, you have potential to become a great warrior, but you need to follow the warrior code, which means being assessed, just like all the other apprentices."

Silverpaw huffed impatiently. "I've been training twice as long as them. You and I both know I should've become a warrior a long time ago."

"You have to be patient. Look here comes Firestar." Ravenpaw saw the flame-colored tom approaching them.

"Firestar!" Silverpaw jumped up eagerly. "Am I going to be assessed now?"

Firestar meowed with amusement. "Not right now," He replied. "But after Ashfur shows you around the territory, I'll have him and Sandstorm assess you."

"Yes!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "And then am I going to be made a warrior?"

"We'll see Firestar replied.

A pale-gray tom padded up to Silverpaw and dropped a mouse at her paws. "Here," He said kindly. "I thought you might want to eat before heading out."

Silverpaw's ears flicked surprise. "Oh, thank you." She said shyly. "I'm Silverpaw."

The tom dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Silverpaw." He purred. "That name suits you. My name is Ashfur."

"Ashfur! Oh, you're the one assessing me today!" Silverpaw licked her paw, embarrassed at her outburst.

Ashfur nodded." "That's me."

'I'm pretty nervous." Silverpaw admitted.

Ashfur licked her ear. "I'm sure you'll be great. I mean, you found us here all by yourself!"

Ravenheart cleared his throat.

"With Ravenheart of course." Ashfur added quickly.

Graystripe, who had been watching his daughter and the gray tom the entire time narrowed his eyes and padded over to the trio. "Ashfur. I think I'm going to tag along on your little tour if that's okay with you. I'd like to get to know my _daughter_ better."

Silverpaw shuffled her paws in embarrassment.

Firestar, noticing the exchange, bounded over. "Actually Graystripe, I need you to help Cloudtail fix up the elders' den. Part of the roof has fallen in."

Graystripe narrowed his eyes at his old friend, and left the group without another word.

Firestar sighed. "I should go and talk to him. You three better get going."

Silverpaw hopped up. "You heard Firestar, let's go!" She exclaimed, bounding out of the camp.

Ravenheart ran after her. "Silverpaw, wait! You don't know where you're going"

Ashfur got up and stretched. "Neither do you, Ravenheart." He called after the dark tom teasingly.

The three cats padded through the morning sunlight toward the lakeshore and came across a very large tree.

Silverpaw looked up at it, her blue eyes round. "What's this?" She asked.

Ashfur looked at the apprentice. "This is Sky Oak. Never try to climb it. Cinderheart fell out once and badly injured her leg. She had to wait longer to become a warrior." He warned.

Ravenheart looked surprised. "She injured her leg? Which one?"

Ashfur looked at the dark tom. "I don't know, I think it was her hind leg. Why?"

Shock showed on Ravenheart's face. "Oh," He said faintly. "No reason."

Ashfur shook his head and the three cats began walking away from the lake and toward the old Thunderpath.

Silverpaw looked up at Ashfur. "Do you think I'll be made a warrior today?"

Ashfur nodded. "Definitely."

Ravenheart looked suspiciously at the gray tom. "Well, we'll see what Firestar decides."

"Okay, Ravenheart." Silverpaw said glumly.

The sun was blazing high in the sky by the time the three cats made it back to camp.

"Am I going to be assessed now?" Silverpaw asked Ashfur eagerly."

"Yes, let me just get something to eat first. I didn't have anything this morning. Go find Sandstorm and tell her we can head back out soon." Ashfur replied.

"Okay!" Silverpaw exclaimed, and raced off.

Ravenheart looked at Ashfur. "You like her, don't you?" he asked knowingly.

Ashfur looked up from the finch he'd been munching on. "What makes you see that?" The gray tom tried to sound casual.

Ravenheart matched his tone. "Oh I don't know, you're just kind of acting like Dustpelt did with Ferncloud when she was an apprentice… and look what happened." He gestured at the two warriors sharing tongues in the shade.

Ashfur looked at the dark tom. "She's a nice cat I suppose."

Ravenheart scoffed. "Okay."

Ashfur looked up as Sandstorm and Silverstream approached the two toms.

"Are you ready to go?" Sandstorm asked Ashfur, ignoring the bouncing apprentice beside her.

Ashfur stood up. "Yes, Ravenheart you can come too. I think Firestar just wanted warriors who know the territory better assessing Silverpaw."

Ravenheart nodded. 'That's what I thought."

Silverpaw bounced up. "Okay let's go!" The three warriors exchanged amused glances before following the excited apprentice out of the camp.

* * *

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Silverpaw quivered with excitement.

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Silverpaw replied proudly.

Ravenheart looked at his apprentice proudly.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silvertail, in honor of your mother, Silverstream and you sister, Feathertail. StarClan honors your eagerness, determination and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar leaped down from Highledge and padded over to Silvertail.

Silvertail licked Firestar's shoulder as he rested his muzzle on her head.

"Silvertail!" Graystripe bounded up to his daughter and licked her ear.

"Congratulations Silvertail." Stormfur said, blinking warmly at his sister.

"See I knew you would be made a warrior today!" Ashfur ran his tail along Silvertail's flank.

Ravenheart padded over to his former apprentice. "Silvertail." He purred. "You've earned this."


End file.
